Conventionally, there is known a pants-type disposable diaper comprising: a pants-shaped outer member having a front part, a back part, and a crotch part positioned between the front part and the back part; and an absorbent main body provided at the crotch part of the pants-shaped outer member. In the pants-type disposable diaper, a step in a thickness direction of the diaper may be formed between the absorbent main body and the pants-shaped outer member, and a wearer may feel discomfort due to this step. In particular, the wearer is likely to feel discomfort at a longitudinal end of the absorbent main body. In order that the longitudinal end of the absorbent main body is less likely to come into direct contact with a wearer to cause the wearer to feel discomfort, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-247009 (Patent Literature 1) discloses that end-holding sheets that cover the longitudinal ends of the absorbent main body are provided at the front part and the back part, respectively, of the pants-shaped outer member. In Patent Literature 1, the end-holding sheets are attached to the pants-shaped outer member and the absorbent main body with a hot-melt adhesive.